Shotgun
by 1FallingBlossom1
Summary: Your not defined by your past, but what you do now and in the future Morgan Donnelly is a typical Brownlow Manor protector with memory loss, fragmented memories, flashbacks and in love with someone she can't remember. When she's recruited by the 'infamous' Ciel Phantomhive l, what could go wrong?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:


	2. 2

Disclaimer: black butler or AOT (which shall come into the book wwaaaayy later)and none of the characters belong to me but my own creations. Belton House is a real place and the Brownlow family did live there but everything but the setting I made up so this is historically inaccurate.

Started:17th June

Finished:18th June.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The harsh sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tall oak trees, leaving a soft yellow and green pattern light on the grass below. The manor stood in it's full glory surrounded by beautiful gardens and acres of fields and woodland. A small herd of deer grazed lazily in the sun, munching on the soft green grass.

As calm and collected as it was on the outside, inside the manor was completely different. The whole manor was. The maids and scullery maids, the cooks, the footmen, the gardeners and even the Lord and ladies of the manor. Why? You may ask. Well, because today the Brownlow family were expecting a very important guest. Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Oh, and also a maid was found dead the day before yesterday.

As would think,the whole manor was terrified. The maid in question had been found in the pantry, which gave the cook quite a fright as she went to collect ingredients for the morning meal. As soon as the Lord Brownlow had been notified, he called Scotland Yard at once, however, being unable to find any clues on the case, they grudgingly called in help from Lord Phantomhive, the queens guard dog.

It didn't take long for him to arrive, after reviving a letter on the murder, he took a train to Belton immediately, and arrived the same day. (Yes I know it takes about three hours to get to London from Grantham but let's say that the day has unlimited hours. )

And took a carriage to the Manor.

As soon as he arrived, the replacement maid hurriedly ushered him to the parlour room, surprised that such a young boy could be the notorious Ciel Phantomhive, case solving genius, or so she'd heard. He was accompanied by a tall butler, completely dressed in black with shocking molten eyes.

If Lord Brownlow was surprised or not at Ciel's age, we will never know. For he was a proud, respectable man who was instantly likeable.

He greeted Earl Phantomhive with a grim smile.

'Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. It is good to finally make your acquaintance however wish it wasn't in these circumstances.' He curiously eyed the boy. He had shot bluish black hair, dull lapis eyes and wore expensive clothing. And looked no older than thirteen.

'Yes.' He said shortly. 'It is good to make your acquaintance too, Lord Brownlow. Now, let's get down to business.'

'Certainly.'

Ciel sat himself down on a chair.

'So, what are the details of this 'murder'?' He asked. With a painstakingly bored look on his face.

Lord Brownlow shifted slightly under Ciel's bored look and told him.

'Well,' he said. 'It happened yesterday morning, the head Chef found one of the maids, Kate Jarvis, dead in the pantry, when she went to gather ingredients for my family and I's breakfast. She said she found her in the middle of the floor covered in blood lying on a split sack of flour. She said that the sack looked like it had been split by a knife. The Yard confirmed that the sack had been split by a knife as Kate probably tried to use the sack to shield herself.' He looked grim as he explained. Worry lines etched onto his face. 'I can't believe that this happened. I thought Morgan would have fought off the intruder but she claims that she saw no one enter the Manor after dark.'

Ciel leaned forward in interest.

'And who is this 'Morgan'?'

'I hired her to protect the Manor, you know just encase, and if it want for her amazing skills I would have fired her long ago for her bad attitude.' He grimaced. 'She can have a real mouth on her. Sometimes I forget she's a girl.'

'So where could I find her?' Asked Ciel curiously, 'I would like to ask her a few questions.'

'Oh.' Lord Brownlow sighed. 'I'm not sure where you could find her. But at the moment I'm sure she may be in the gardens. By the fountain maybe? I often see her there.'

'Thank you. 'Said Phantomhive. 'If you would please excuse me.' And with that Ciel got up.

'Lord Phantomhive.'

Ciel looked back.

'I'm just warning you, you may be slightly shocked... by a certain aspect of her features.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' He stated As he walked out the door, butler in tow. Lord Brownlow sighed. He sincerely hoped that Morgan wouldn't embarrass him and do anything brash.

Meanwhile

Morgan lay on the small wall around the fountain. The sun was shining down brightly on her face, and her arm was slung over her eyes. Protecting her from the sun. With her eyes closed and feet dipped in the fountain, Morgan sighed in relief. The stress that had been pent up in the manor for the last couple of days had been unbearable. Not to mention the continuous presence of the Yard inspectors breathing down her neck and monitoring, not just her, but everyone else's moves as well. She hated it. And she blamed herself for it, for Kate's death. She was the one who guarded the manor. She should have spotted the intruder and stopped him. She should have been there.

Her ears twitched slightly as the sound of approaching footsteps reached my ears. Over the years at the manor, she had perfected the art of listening to peoples footsteps. So, whenever or wherever in the manor she was, she could recognise whoever was walking towards her. However, the footsteps that reached her ears where unfamiliar, and in a flash, Morgan had pulled out a pistol from her pocket and pointed it straight between the persons eyes without even looking up.

She looked at the boy in front of her.

He looked down at her.

'Are you Morgan?'

'who's askin'?'

She looked back up with a frown

He stepped back with a gasp


End file.
